


Soulless Sam Does Not Care

by EasyTiga



Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Sam Winchester, Come Slut Sam Winchester, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Gangbang, He Has No Inhibitions, M/M, POV Soulless Sam Winchester, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sam Does Not Care, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean, so why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Being Soulless has its perks, like walking straight into a seedy bar of horny men and dropping to your knees to swallow down the first cock he sees.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Soulless Sam Does Not Care

Not having a soul certainly has its benefits. Sam can just walk into a bar of sexually charged men, let it be known that he's not looking for a fairytale and just drop to his knees without any amount of care, unzipping the first pair of jeans that he sees and pulling their already hard and leaking cock out, swallowing them whole, letting them grip the sides of his hair as they fuck his face until they're coming down his throat.

Then he immediately moves on to the next one, while three others work on getting him out of his clothes, his hands closing around and pumping two hard cocks while two others push into his mouth at the same time, others rubbing over the slick skin of his shoulders, back and neck, smearing pre-come, Sam’s own cock hard as steel between his legs.

His hands are preoccupied, so someone else gets a hand on him to squeeze and stroke as he swallows another two loads, letting himself be dragged up and laid out on a table, some guy kneeling by his head to bottom out in his throat while they work on getting his ass prepped to start taking extra loads, eventually the first cock fucking into him, pounding away at him like they're on a mission to break the sound barrier as three more guys take turns thrusting in and out of his willing mouth while other men jerk their cocks rapidly, coming all over Sam's body until he's practically bathed in it, light shining off the stains on his muscular frame, dripping with sweat as cock after cock pounds away at him until he's a loose, sloppy mess, so much dripping out of him but he doesn't care because he's here to feel good.

They take turns sucking him off in between tweaking his nipples, coming in his mouth, fucking his face, choking him with their dicks, and he eventually comes hot and heavy all over himself while they watch and stroke him through it, two of them working on wiping him down once it's all over, offering to clean him out, too, but Sam says that he wants someone to know what happened.

That's when he goes back to the motel that he's staying at with Dean and Dean notices the stench of his breath, asking him about what he ate or drank or is this some new type of hellspawn smoothie that came out while he was with Lisa. Sam tells him the truth, that he was in a gangbang at some seedy bar so he's probably getting a whiff of all of the cum he swallowed, which immediately has Dean getting angry about the way Not Sam is treating his brothers’ body, which is when Sam informs him that he's just giving Sam what he wants, what he's been too afraid to go after all of this time.

And then, he proposes that if he doesn't want Sam's needy body being used by every available cock in sight, his only suggestion is that Dean rise to the challenge of keeping him satisfied, pinning him against the wall and dropping to his knees to get Dean out of his pants and into his throat in record speed, and Dean's clawing at the wall and trying to push him off, until he's relaxing into it, the telling Sam that it's wrong, that nothing about this is right, but Sam hushes him by saying Sam wants this, that it's all he's ever wanted, and when has he ever denied him anything? And then Dean is equal parts guilty and turned on as Sam sucks him down like a pro, keeping him held in the back of his throat, and Dean's suddenly decides that he's not just gonna stand here letting it happen, so he pounds Sam's throat until he's gagging on his cock, spit falling out of his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

He tells Sam he can't go to anyone else for this now. If he wants cock or cum, he comes to him, no exceptions, and Sam replies that he better hope that he has enough to keep up that promise. Then he's pulling off and throwing himself on the bed on all fours, sticking his ass out and waiting for Dean to mount him.

Dean sees how sloppy and loose his hole is and asks him how many loads he took, and he cockily tells him that Dean's would be load 20, in his ass, and Dean's getting angry at the abuse of Sam's body, at the nameless dicks that got there first, shucking out of his clothes and fucking in to the hilt, not waiting for any amount of time before he's jackhammering him, gripping his hair, bending his head back, letting him fucking have it--maybe he's hoping that he'll feel something, maybe he just wants to let him know how pissed he is.

Their first time together doesn't last long, Dean too pent up from anger, frustration and the fact that he's getting to fuck Sam's body, something he's been dreaming of for years. It's constant after that first time, Dean waking up to warmth surrounding his cock in one way or another, Sam gripping the headboard and bouncing up and down on him or swallowing him whole because he wants his "protein breakfast" as he calls it, expecting the next load when they're in the shower and then several days throughout that.

They've been banned form so many diners because Sam has no soul or shame or whatever it is now, leaning over the booth to get Dean out of his jeans and inhaling him without a care in the world, and then riding Dean in front of anyone that wants to watch, and Dean kind of hates how much it turns him on.

When he gets his Sam back, they need to have a serious talk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in the next poll, make your you check out my twitter account!
> 
> https://twitter.com/JackleConda


End file.
